Something About Leather
by chi-chi-mi-bono
Summary: People sometimes aren't what they seem.We all pretend to be what we believe others want. Well, that just has to stop.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

We all want to be someone else for a while. Someone that we can't be on a normal basis because no one would accept us. Everyone always tries to be so good and follow the rules. Well, the way I see it, rules are sometimes meant to be broken. I wonder, however, when exactly I'm being myself.

Being who I am however, I don't suppose it would be all that fitting if I let that get out now, would it? Who am I? Is that what you want to know? Of course it is, though I'm sure you've already got that one worked out. At least, you've got your version of me all worked out. Lovely Gryffindor Golden Boy. Well, that isn't who I am, though that is who I'm known as. If they all knew what their precious hero was really like, well, I think they'd drop into a dead faint. Come to think of it, that would be quite funny. Well, they'll all see who I really am soon enough. Tomorrow it's back to Hogwarts, and then the fun begins.


	2. Smoking on Trains

**Smoking cigarettes on a train**

"Honestly Ron, I told you already. I didn't see Harry on the platform! So let's just keep looking. He might've gotten a compartment already." Hermione said for the third time in what was now becoming a truly exasperated voice. Ron, being himself however, didn't seem to catch the shift in her tone.

'_Why do I still even bother?' she asked herself silently._

Walking through a small gaggle of first years, Hermione looked into the second to last compartment on the train to find it occupied by someone around her year who she didn't recognize immediately. Then it hit her.

'_Holy. Shit.' she thought. 'Harry?!'_

"Um...Hermione? Why are you staring at that kid? Do you know him or something?" Ron, being oblivious to change as usual, asked.

"Ron. I'm going to tell you this once and I want you to follow along. That. Is. Harry." Honestly. Did she have to spell everything out for him?

Ron stood there in the middle of the corridor with his mouth agape. The look was not becoming. "Th-th-that's...Harry?" he squeaked. He turned to look inside the compartment again. The kid in question had finally glanced up and was now looking at him with bright green eyes. So it was true.

"Ron, come on. Go inside for heaven's sake! He won't avada your ass or anything!" Hermione said, prodding said gaping red-head into the compartment. She sat down next to Harry and gave him a huge hug. "Hi Harry! I take it your summer went a bit...differently than it normally does?" she smirked at him with amusement.

Ron however,was still standing up in the doorway, staring down at what he used to believe was Harry Potter.

'_What. The. Fuck?' he thought to himself. _

Harry was wearing what one could assume was a female size black band shirt with 'Velvet Revolver' scrawled on it in red.He wore black leather pants that sat low on his hips and exposed his hip bones. He had a green studded belt slung around his hips. He wore black boots and had on a liberal amount of eyeliner. His lip was pierced and he had a tattoo of a snake stretching from below his left ear to his collar bone.

'_This is so not Harry.' he thought._

Harry, who had noticed this, and chose to ignore it, gave Hermione a very Slytherin smirk that easily rivaled that of his long-time 'enemy'. "Nice to see you too 'Mione. Yeah, you could say it was a bit different. I finally decided to bring the way I am in Surrey back to Hogwarts. He glanced at Ron. "Most people, I'm assuming are going to act like him." he said with a flick of his arm as if to say, 'Who the hell cares what you think?'

Ron closed his mouth and sat down opposite them, still cautious._ 'He must be imperiosed or something.' he though to himself._

"No. I'm not." Harry stated looking right into Ron's eyes. He saw him jerk back, as if Harry had struck out at him. Hermione looked between the two, a sly smile playing upon her features.

"Harry," she said, causing him to turn his gaze upon her, though not nearly in such a harsh manner as he held when looking at Ron. "Did what I think just happened, just happen?" She looked into his eyes and felt a slight tug, before he answered her.

"Yes. And no, I didn't look at the personal stuff in your head 'Mione. Just enough to knwo what you though happened." He smiled warmly at her. Then turned his gaze back to Ron. "Him however," and with that he was holding Ron's gaze again.

Hermione watched, fascinated. Then she began to grow steadily afraid. The look harry had was as cold as ice and completely livid with anger. She shifted a bit and placed her hand on Harry's thigh. "Harry?" she asked cautiously, "Harry stop it. Please?"

Harry turned to Hermione, breaking his hold over Ron. She seemed worried about him. Apparently, his emotions at what he found inside Ron's mind weren't exactly easily hidden. He nodded once at her and turned his gaze back to Ron. "Obliviate," he said. Ron's eyes became unfocused for a moment and then snapped back to life.

"Harry what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ron shouted at his friend.

'_Oh here it goes.' thought Hermione, mentally slapping herself on he forehead_.

Harry however, smirked and sat back against the cool of the seat. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his cloak and glanced at Hermione. She seemed to be perfectly okay with this so he took one out and offered her the pack. Surprisingly to Ron, not so much to Harry, she accepted it with a smile and also took one out. She handed it back to Harry with a very grateful look in her eyes.

'_Hell, if Harry's going to be the real him, I might as well be the real me. Oh I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces!' she said, smirking._

Harry could easily hear her thoughts. He always knew there was more to Hermione than books. He snapped his fingers in front of her cigarette to light it, then did the same to his. He then waved his hand at the window to open it enough to let the smoke out. Then he decided to answer ickle Ronniekins dumb ass question.

"Well Ron. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me, thank you. I'm feeling quite myself." He took a drag off of his cigarette and blew a smoke ring into the air. Oh how he loved his nasty little habit. He looked back up at Ron, who was now staring incredulously at Hermione. He then looked over at her, and smirked.

She sat with her eyes closed as the smoke rushed into her lungs. God, how she'd missed this. Half the summer with the Weasley's had forced her to all but quit smoking. _"Never doing that one again.'_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes to find Harry smirking and Ron glaring at her. _'Here goes.'_ she thought.

Smiling a sweet smile she asked Ron, "Can I help you with something Ronald? Or have your manners completely left your scattered brain in the wind?"

Ron fell off the seat. "What? Hermione! What is wrong with you?!"

Apparently, that was the only question Ron was capable of. Hermione sighed and sucked on her cigarette. She looked over at Harry and shrugged. "Wanna get the hell out of here?" she said to him.

Smiling at her, he stood up. Holding out his hand to her he said, "Ladies first." He looked at her face as she beamed up at him.

"Grab my trunk, will you Harry? I think I have a bit of changing to do." she said smirking. He smirked back at her and shrunk her trunk and placed it in his pocket. With that, the famous Gryffindor trio had become non-existent. Now, the duo that emerged from the compartment had completely different plans for themselves this year.

And so it would spread like wildfire through the train, that Hermione Granger, resident bookworm, and Harry Potter, resident hero, were walking down the train corridor, arm in arm, smoking cigarettes.


	3. A New Era

**A new Era**

Draco Malfoy just could not believe what he was hearing. The Golden Trio...no more? The whole train was talking about it. Last anybody knew, Harry and Hermione had barricaded themselves in the prefects compartment and would not come out, nor let anyone else in, aside from, it was rumored, Ginny Weasley. Well, being Draco Malfoy, he was curious. So he made his way to the front of the train towards the prefects compartment. All the way wondering why one Weasle was shunned, and another welcomed.

He grew closer to the front of the train. Music was coming from somewhere. The Prefects compartment? What was that anyway? It wasn't anything he had heard recently. Oh wait...yes. It was Muggle rock. And...was that cigarette smoke he was smelling?! He looked down. Yep. There was smoke coming from inside the compartment. Were they turning it into a damn tobacco factory in there?! '_How can three people produce that much smoke?!' _he mused. Well, two that he knew of. Okay, here goes nothing. He knocked.

Everything grew quiet while he waited. _'This was stupid!' he screamed at himself inside his head. 'Why the hell would they talk to you now? After all you've done to them?! And all to hide your damn feelings! God! I am so stupid!' _he continued to rant inside his head, obviously unaware of the fact that Harry could hear everything he thought.

-------------------[inside the compartment

Harry was sprawled out on the leather couch he had transfigured the seat into. Hermione was surveying herself in the full length mirror, with Ginny flouncing around her, handing her new tops to try on and fixing her hair and makeup. Harry was surprised when Hermione hadn't shown any signs of embarrassment in changing in front of him. 'Nothing you don't want to see anyways,' she had said to him with a smirk. So now, he was lying there, watching her transform herself as Ginny blurred in and out of sight.

Ah, Ginny. She too, it had seemed, had changed a bit over the years. She had taken a test over the summer that enabled her to be placed in the same year as Harry and Hermione. Now a seventh year, she seemed to be more confidant in herself. And also a lot more snarky than he recalled. She was no longer the Sweet Weasley daughter. No. Now she was Ginny, the tease. Or so it seemed. She too had decided to return to Hogwarts as herself. Seventh years weren't required to wear the uniform anymore, unless they wished to. Apparently, Ginny wished to. Thought hers was a bit more...risque than the traditional uniform. She wore a gray pleated skirt that barely touched her thighs, a crisp white shirt that hugged her curves and accentuated the fact that she was wearing a bright red bra underneath. She had on thigh high white stockings held up by a green garter belt. She had black stilettos on her feet and bright red lipstick on her mouth. Her hair had been dyed a darker, more seductive shade of red and was held in place on either side of her head in high pigtails. There was no doubting it. Ginerva Weasley had grown up.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "I swear to you. The wife beater works with it! Why are you being so bloody difficult?" she asked her best friend.

Hermione regarded herself in the mirror. She had on black leather pants and a white wife beater that showed her black bra. She had bright red stilettos on her feet and her hair was now sleek and had pink tips in it. It was swept into a high ponytail on top of her head. She had dark red lipstick on her lips and black eyeshadow on her eyes. _'Wow.' _she thought._ 'I look hot.'_ With that she turned back to face the slightly annoyed red head. "You're right Gin. Thank you." she said before placing a kiss on the other girls cheek . This action caused many different reactions in the compartment.

Harry stared, obviously waiting to see if the encounter was going to turn into something else.

Ginny stood there, rooted to the spot. Shock obvious on her face.

Hermione took all of this in and then headed over to her trunk to find her cigarette stash. As she turned back around she found both occupants staring at her with curiosity. She plopped down on the floor and propped her back up against the sofa harry occupied. Lighting her cigarette, she smiled sheepishly at both of them.

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny stared hard at Hermione. Then, obviously deciding that all was as it should be, plopped down into Hermione's lap and promptly stole her cigarette.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Hermione glanced at the girl in her lap. "Gin, can I have my smoke back please?" she asked. Ginny just smiled at her and continued sucking down cigarette smoke. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but a pair of lips soon encased hers. She sucked back in shock, only to find her mouth filling with the sweet smoke of the cigarette. As Ginny pulled away she sucked down the smoke before releasing it again. Then smiled sheepishly at the tease she had in her lap.

Harry sat there, staring appreciatively at the sight next to him. _'Holy shit. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen girls do.'_ he thought. Harry himself didn't fancy girls that much but that little scene was something he would more than willingly jump into. He turned his attention back to the door and focused on the mind that was out there. _'Hmm. Draco Malfoy. What have we here?'_ He thought to himself as he keyed in to the other boys mind. What he heard made him giggle. The girls turned towards him. "It's Draco Malfoy" he told them. "Feel like letting another one into the lair?" he asked jokingly. The girls giggled and then nodded their approval.

Harry got up and made his way to the door.

--------------------

"Well, well, well, Draco. What is it I can help you with?" Harry drawled as he leaned against the door frame.

Draco just stood there with his mouth wide open. _'Potter?! Why did he have to go and get hotter?! This is not going to make hiding some uh...certain things easy this year.'_ he thought to himself.

As if on cue, Harry smirked at the blond and said, "Aww Draco, I never knew you felt that way for me."

Draco seemed to go into cardiac arrest. _'How does he know?!?!?!'_ he frantically wondered.

Harry walked forward until his face was a scant inch from his. "It's okay Draco. I want you too." With that, Harry pulled Draco into the compartment and shut the door with a snap.


End file.
